Indigo Eyes
by jess-eklom
Summary: Heero has been kicked out from his home. He meets a handsome stranger who offers him a home. AU 2&1. 3&4 and 5&6 mentioned. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Indigo Eyes

2+1

Heero POV

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you just know everything is going to change? Something cataclysmic happens and you know that from that moment on, there's no turning back.

My name is Heero Yuy, I'm eighteen years old and I'm having one of those days.

I come from a very traditional Japanese family and I'm gay – If you don't already know, those two things just don't go hand in hand. I've known about myself for some time now, but I've hidden it and hidden it well… but I came to a point where I couldn't keep it to myself any more.

I told my parents.

I know it was stupid, but I can't do anything about it now.

* * *

I was sitting in a little diner sipping at my deliciously warm chamomile tea and staring out the window. It had been two days since I came out to my parents and two days since I'd been kicked out of my home. I couldn't afford a hotel and I didn't have that much money on me. I was lucky to have a small savings account in my name and a stash of emergency money locked away in a safe in the back of my closet. I didn't have much in the way of personal belongings either; I only had a backpack with just the bare essentials. The first night, I spent it asleep on the bus. The second night, I slept in the park. I was lucky that it was autumn and the weather had yet to turn cold, but I really needed to find a place to live… and a job.

I sighed and looked down at my folded newspaper again. Who would hire a kid straight out of high school with no home and very limited marketable skills? I knew that I was a far cry from being ready to enter the work force, I hadn't even attended college yet, and now I was penniless and cut off from my inheritance.

"Excuse me?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a warm tenor voice and looked up to see the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on. His features were strong and chiseled. His hair, amazing in its length and amber color, was bound tightly in a braid that hung over his shoulder with only a few wisps of hair escaping to surround his face. Then I looked into his eyes- they were the most stunning shade of indigo-violet that I'd ever seen. I'd never actually seen this shade in a person's eyes before, but the color was like that of nightfall.

"May I help you?" I asked, belatedly realizing I hadn't acknowledged the man.

He smiled a little, gesturing to my table. "I hope I'm not being to forward, but If you're not expecting anyone, I was wondering if I could share your table."

I looked around the room and saw it was extremely crowded, not only that, there was a huge line of people waiting to be seated. Just how long had I been in here? When I came in, the place was almost deserted.

"I don't mind," I said, gathering my scattered newspaper and making a more neat pile out of it.

"Thanks," he grinned.

I went back to my job/apartment hunting and let the man sitting across from me order his meal.

It was a little while later that I heard the man in front of me chuckle, causing me to raise my eyes and meet his again. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You've been staring at the newspaper for the last ten minutes. I doubt you've even read a single word." The man said. He then reached across the table and snatched the paper out of my hand and glanced at it. "I wonder what's so interesting…"

I made a grab for the paper, but the man in front of me kept it out of reach. He glanced at my scribbles and circled ads, then flicked his eyes back up at me. "So you're looking for an apartment, are you? These places seem kind of shady… Why are you looking for places in that district?"

I shrugged. "I have a tight budget."

He returned the paper to me and then held out his hand. "Let's start again. Hi, my name is Duo Maxwell. Thank you for inviting me to sit at your table."

I took his hand and shook it. "Heero Yuy."

"You have very nice eyes, Heero," he grinned.

"Thank you. You have stunningly unique eyes yourself," I replied, feeling a little stupid for saying it out loud.

"You are too kind." The waitress came by and dropped off Duo's large meal. I sighed, my stomach rumbling, but tried to ignore it. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

I shook my head; I needed to conserve what little money I had. "I need to find an apartment first."

He eyed me momentarily then pushed a small plate of pancakes my way. Apparently, they had come with his meal. "Eat something. It's on me… and afterwards, we can go to my apartment. I've been looking for a roommate, and if you're interested, we can make arrangements."

Now, I'd like everyone to know that I don't usually go with strangers or anything, but this guy was just drop-dead gorgeous. Plus, I was running out of money and I needed a place to stay. It couldn't be all that bad, could it? I was hungry and homeless… pretty soon I'd be penniless; I couldn't have the luxury of just turning the man down.

* * *

A few hours later, I found myself in a very nice studio apartment. It was large with the different areas of the house separated only by the furniture. The kitchen melted into the dining room which flowed into the living room. There were a couple of closets and a bathroom. Off to the corner, marked off by a dresser and two back to back bookshelves, was what I presumed to be Duo's bedroom. In that enclosure, was a king size bed with a black comforter and a few throw pillows piled onto it. The walls were covered with artwork, none of which I recognized, but all done by an artist of great skill.

"What do you think?" Duo asked as he finished locking up the door behind us.

I looked back at the man that stood behind me… I couldn't afford to stay here… I didn't even have a job…but all things considered, it would be a lot easier to only deal with half the rent instead of putting up the entire thing.

"This place is amazing…" I said more awe in my voice than I intended. "But what's over there?" I motioned to the corner nearest the corner that was Duo's bedroom. It was curtained off with a heavy gray canvas cloth and taking up about a third of the flat.

"It's my studio," he grinned, showing the way. He pulled back the curtain and I saw the whole area littered with paints, pastels, clay, and inks. There were canvases laying everywhere, works in progress, all of which showing elements of the ones displayed on his wall.

I studied the works laid out before me in awe. Duo was indeed a very talented artist. No wonder he could afford a place like this. "You… you did all of these?"

He nodded. "So what do you say, am I looking at my new roommate?"

I didn't look at him, I merely shook my head. "It's very generous of you to offer, but I can't afford this… I have a very limited amount of money and I don't have a job… I'm sorry," I looked up at him, "I wish I could."

"Well we haven't even discussed what your half would be."

"I still don't have a job."

"What if I gave you a job?" Suddenly Duo was right in front of me, tilting his face up and grinning.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered, feeling incredibly childish.

He brought his hand to my face and tilted it up. I felt my heart flutter and my stomach do a flip. He then turned my face slightly and looked into my eyes, giving me a sweet smile. "You have a stunning face. I would like you to be my model."

He then let go of my face and to a rack set upon a table and began pulling out paints and Popsicle sticks. He stripped off his shirt and threw it toward his 'bedroom' leaving him in only paint-splattered jeans. Funny, I thought he'd bought them that way.

"Would you mind sitting there?" he said, pointing to a stool next to the workbench. He brought his paints, oil, oil thinner, sticks, small canvas, and oddly enough, a Styrofoam plate. "Don't worry; I'll pay you for this…"

"Pay me for what?" I asked, nervously. I'd heard about guys like this; they claimed they were art students just so they could get their 'subject' naked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "I do believe I'm getting ahead of myself. I'd like to try and match the color of your eyes. May I? I'll give you fifty bucks for your time."

I nodded. He smiled and began mixing paints in his plate and testing them on the canvas.

"So… how much would it cost me to live here?" I asked, nervously.

Duo gave me a happy little grin, "Two hundred dollars a month."

I blinked. A place like this had to cost a lot more than that. Add to that, bills and groceries, you get a huge sum. "What's the catch?" I asked, suspiciously.

He chuckled, but didn't stop his work, "Cynic. Can't you just accept that something good came your way?"

"No, not really."

He chuckled again, "Fine, have it your way. Here's the story: I own this flat and live here by myself. Your rent is of two hundred dollars and that goes to my pocket. In addition, I would like you to model for me-" He held up a hand just as I was about to interrupt. "This is legitimate, and I find you unbelievably stunning, aesthetically speaking, if I may say so. I'd be paying you one hundred and fifty dollars a week since it would be too hard to figure out hours."

"Where would I sleep?" I asked, nervously

"On the couch until we made other arrangements."

"I'm gay." I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks flush. I'd already been kicked out of my home because of it; I thought it would only be fair to let my potential roommate know. If he didn't want me to room with him any more, then it was for the best.

Duo laughed a rich melodious laugh. "Is that supposed to make me retract my offer?" I looked up at him, a little confused. "It didn't work." He put down his mixing sticks and leaned closer to me, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

He placed one hand on my cheek, his thumb caressing my lip. "Good…if you'll be mine, I'll waive the rent. I'll take care of you and give you an allowance."

"What?" I pulled away from him slightly, nervous about this entire situation. "I'm not a slut!"

"Good. I don't want a slut." He continued mixing his paints, "I want you to be my live-in boyfriend. I'll take care of you and I want you to let me paint you. I don't know if you believe in love at first sight, but I'll let you think about it." He covered the paint he mixed with another plate, presumably to keep it from drying out too quickly. "Stay for the night, you can grab a pillow from my bed and a blanket from the closet next to the bathroom. I promise not to touch you and I'll try not to wake you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I got up, getting ready to leave the curtained off enclosure.

Duo shrugged, digging out a clean canvas "I like to work at night. See you in the morning, Heero."

"Oyasumi."

* * *

I know you all thought I was dead, but one of you managed to convince me to write something else. This is for you. I don't know if I'm going to continue this… I was thinking of leaving it as-is. 


	2. Chapter 2

You guys asked for it, so here it is:

Indigo Eyes

Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning with a start. Have you ever slept somewhere other than your bed and woken up wondering where you are and how you got there? I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and pushed off the blanket I had found in the closet where Duo had told me.

Duo… That's right… I had stayed the night in Duo's apartment. Quickly, I took a glance at myself and noticed with relief that I still had my clothes on. One could never be too careful, you know.

I got up and stretched, thankful that I had shoved a pair of sweatpants in my bag before my hasty flight from home. I straightened out my black t-shirt and folded the blanket, putting it back where I found it. Yawning, I made my way to the bathroom to take care of things, all the while thinking, _am I dreaming?_

Quietly, on bare feet, I began making my way toward the kitchen when I noticed it, making me do a double-take. Propped up on one of the 'dining room' chairs as if it were an easel, was an oil-on-canvas painting of ME! I came closer to study it, being careful not to touch – If memory served, oil took forever to dry. In the painting, I was asleep on the couch. He'd done this in one night? You could tell by his brushstrokes, or perhaps it was the color palate, the piece was warm and welcoming… almost tender. I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought of someone staring at me while I slept, but the finished product made up for that little invasion.

Belatedly, I spied a note written in loopy scribbles set upon the table.

_Heero,_

_Thank you for staying the night. As you can see, you are my muse. Please consider my proposition and help yourself to anything in my kitchen. I probably won't be awake any time before noon. _

_Duo._

I put the paper down and made my way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

By the time Duo woke up, I'd been sitting at the table for hours staring at the painting and drinking some mint tea. I'd really taken time to deliberate my decision, and it really did seem like Duo was an angel sent to rescue me. The fact that he wanted me as his boyfriend was a little disturbing, I mean, we'd only just met. But still, I turned to look at him stretching by his bed; he really was gorgeous to look at.

I frowned at that thought. Sure, looks were nice, but I wanted to connect with my significant other on an intellectual level. I sighed and looked down at my cooling cup of tea. I really did want to take Duo up on his offer but… Call me a hopeless romantic, but I want something deeper in my relationship. I wanted…love.

"Good morning," a sleepy but cheerful voice said from behind me. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and warm lips on my cheek, making me jump. He chuckled, "Why so jumpy? Have you thought about my proposal?"

I nodded.

"And?" he prompted.

"I… I think I'll take it." I said, trying not to blush too much.

He tilted my head up a little and smiled down at me, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Just be yourself and let me capture your beautiful soul in my art… but I sense there's something off about you today…"

I started, could he really tell?

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling away, taking my cup to the sink to wash it.

He followed behind me, placing his hands at my waist and leaned in to whisper in my ear, making me shiver. "I want you to be mine, but I won't push you into anything you don't want. Tell me what you DO want."

"I… I want…" how could I possibly tell him? How could I tell him that I wanted more than just something physical? I wanted to love him… I wanted love.

He turned me around so that I no longer faced the sink and hugged me tightly. "Tell me in my studio, I'd like to paint you."

"But I'm not even dressed yet! My hair is probably worse than it usually is and-"

"Don't worry about it, you look amazing."

He then took my hand, making me blush (much to my chagrin), and led me to his studio. He made me sit on an old couch in there and went about prepping his easel.

"How does this work, exactly? Am I supposed to hold perfectly still or can I move about?" I asked.

"Just stay in the same general position and talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I… I've been thinking about what you've asked me…"

"And?" he asked, his brush already moving along the canvas.

"I can't be your boyfriend," I paused at the heartbroken look he gave me. "I mean… I hardly know you and while you're being extremely generous, I want something more."

"I see." Duo continued working quietly for a while. "Everybody is looking for love, you know, including painters."

"I can understand that, but it doesn't just happen immediately." I said, looking up at Duo.

"Does that mean I still have a chance?" he asked me hopefully. His expression was so open and pleading that I had to smile.

"That means that I haven't decided against it yet. I'd like to know you as a person… I'd like to have you as a friend first… Is… is that okay?" I wanted to kick myself. I sounded like some hopeless schoolgirl waiting for her prince charming.

Duo grinned and nodded, "I can deal with that. In fact, it makes you an even better subject to paint. I'm looking forward to our arrangement."

Days went by in a haze in Duo's apartment. It seemed as if time just didn't exist. The hours passed and we'd order food every once in a while. Most of the time, we spent it in Duo's studio, just talking while he painted. When we weren't in his studio, he carried a large sketch pad with him everywhere and drew me non-stop. When I asked to see his sketchpad, I was amazed at his skill. There were sketches of my hands one of just my eyes, there were several quick sketches of me just doing everyday things.

We were sitting on the roof of his building one afternoon when I finally decided to ask him what he did with all his paintings and drawings.

"I put them all together and I pick out pieces that seem to fit together and put together an exhibition." He said, smudging at the charcoal on his sketch pad.

"And when will that be?" I asked. I was delighted when I found out that Duo's apartment had the only access to the roof and that he had a small garden and gazebo set up here. I was watering and weeding as he sat and drew.

"Well, I need my agent to set things up a good deal in advance. But my next exhibition should be in about three months."

"Do you plan what you're going to paint in advance?" I asked, interested.

Duo laughed slightly and shook his head, "Never. It kills my inspiration."

"Does my letting you paint me mean that there's a good chance of my being in your next show?" I asked a little nervously.

"Well, yes, obviously," Duo said, putting down his art tools. He got up and walked to where I was kneeling by the flowerbed and gave me a hug. "Is there a problem?"

I shook my head, "No, it's not a problem. I... I just never thought of it before. It's a little daunting to know that people will be looking at painting upon painting all featuring me."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "Don't worry so much, you're stunning."

Jess' Rant:

I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed me. I'm the kind of person that feeds off of reviews and will just pop out a chapter in a few hours (depending on feedback). I probably won't be online again today, but assuming I get a few hours on a comp tomorrow and a couple of reviews, I can have another chapter out soon. Please feel free to give me your suggestions, some of you might see your suggestions come to life. I'm sure you've noticed that if you reviewed (a signed review) I've responded. I'm going to continue replying to all individual reviews instead of having a long list of names/replies in my chapters. Again, thank you all for your encouragement and your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Indigo Eyes 3

I know I said I'd reply to all signed reviews, but FFN won't let me reply for some reason nor will it give me your email addresses to send you a reply. I'm sorry. As soon as it works, I'll send them out.

Chapter 3

I don't know why I felt so comfortable about Duo. Coming from a traditional Japanese family, hugging wasn't really in the picture. Had I come from an Italian family, it'd be more reasonable, but since I'm not, I'm a little confused as to why Duo's hugs don't bug me as much as they should. Usually, I'm a very hands-off person. I don't like people in my space and I hate crowded places, so naturally, I chalked it up to the mystery that was Duo Maxwell.

"Hey Heero, could you help me for a minute?" Duo called from his studio one night.

I walked over to it, putting my book down on the coffee table, making sure I had my page marked. "You called?"

Inside the studio, Duo was bent over the work table with a wooden frame laying on it. "Do you think you could help me stretch a canvas?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered as I walked in, "but I don't really know how."

"Don't worry, I'll show you."

So we spent the next few hours stretching canvases and moving around the finished pieces to the living room so that Duo had more room to work.

"How about we go out and get something to eat?" Duo suggested. "I'll just change into something clean and we can go get some grub."

"Umm… I… I don't know…" I said. I knew I didn't have any money to spend, I couldn't very well just throw away what I did have.

"Come on, Heero. I'm buying."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm inviting you to," he paused and looked at his watch, "lunch. I told you I'd take care of you… Just think of it as a date."

"A date?"

Duo laughed, "Yes a date, have you never been on one before?"

I shook my head, feeling completely embarrassed. "No, I've never been on a date at all."

"Not even with a girl?"

Again, I shook my head.

"Not a problem. There's nothing to it, really. Go and change and we'll find somewhere to eat."

A couple of hours later found us in a little hole-in-the wall Italian restaurant. I was seriously starting to doubt Duo's sanity when he chose this place. I mean, was the place even sanitary? We were led to a table by the Goth waitress who had more tattoos and metal studs on her skin than I cared to count and given our one-page menus. I looked at the menu distastefully, what could possibly be so appetizing here? Finally, I just ordered a slice of spinach pizza and a water bottle, Duo ordered half the menu.

While our server was off placing our orders, I took the time to look around. What at first seemed to be a vandalized wall was in fact a wall of autographs. There were pictures of a man who I assumed was the manager there and surrounding the pictures were notes from various artists. Who knew this rat's nest was such a celebrity hot spot?

Just then, a tall man stepped into my line of vision, cutting me off from my thoughts and my inspection of the wall.

"Duo, it's been a while," the man said in a quiet voice. I looked up at the man; he was about six foot three and had an odd haircut that covered half his face. His green eyes were quite stunning and his face had nice angles, reminding me somewhat of a cat.

"Tro-man! How have you been?" Duo smiled, excitedly.

The man shrugged and smiled back, "Same old. But I don't think the same can be said about you," he said, looking at me.

"Oh, right! Trowa, this is Heero. Heero, this is Trowa."

He shook my hand, giving me a warm smile, "It's a pleasure." I just nodded back and returned the sentiment.

"Duo, I hope you've brought that picture you've been promising us." Trowa said with a small upturn of his lips and a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, I did," Duo said as he grabbed his backpack –I'd noticed he took that thing with him everywhere in case he got inspiration- and pulled out what looked like an actor's headshot. He signed the black-and-white photo of himself with a silver marker and handed it over to Trowa. "Oh, but that's not all I brought you guys," Duo said while digging in his backpack again.

He pulled out a small 8x11 board canvas and held it out to Trowa. I blushed when I saw that it was a painting of my eyes reflecting the ocean. That trip to the beach Duo had taken me to had resulted in several paintings featuring me as a mer-person.

Trowa grinned and looked at me briefly, before turning his attention over to Duo, "I see you've found a muse."

Duo nodded, "And now you all finally have a Maxwell original. I expect to see it up on the wall when I next come in, capiche?"

Trowa laughed and went about his way.

The food was surprisingly good and we ended up taking an entire spinach pizza home with us.

"So…" Duo said as he wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked home, "How do I score points with you?"

"Excuse me?"

Duo laughed a little and kissed my neck, making me jump, "Don't be so uptight, Heero. If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll give you your space. Now tell me, how do I score with you?"

I was confused. In my upbringing, we never really spoke like that. What was he trying to ask? "I'm not exactly sure what you mean," I told him honestly.

"Well, how can I phrase this? I like you Heero, I'm sure you've figured that much out," I nodded. "And well, I want you to like me back. Is there anything I can do to help your opinion of me go up? Throw me a bone here; what do I have to do to get you to like me?"

I blushed a little but answered, "I think you're doing just fine. I get a little uncomfortable with the lack of personal space, but I'm growing accustomed to it."

"Really?" Duo perked up and hugged me from behind, pressing his entire body against my back, his breath against my neck just moments before he kissed my neck. "Like this?"

I pushed him away, laughing a little, "Don't push it."

He pouted cutely.

"Why is it that a thirty year old can look adorable and I can't?" I asked.

Duo's eyes widened, looking completely aghast, "That is a vicious LIE! I'm only twenty four, who told you I was that old!"

I laughed a little, "No one. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'tell a lie to get a truth'?"

Duo glared at me, and then pouted, walking away from me and back home, leaving me to run after him, with the pizza in tow.

"Duo?" I asked timidly as I caught up with him and matched his pace.

"Is that what you really think of me? Is that why you're keeping me at a distance?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused by his change in attitude.

"Do you not like me because you think I'm an old man?" he asked, sounding very depressed.

"No, that's not it at all, Duo."

"Then what is it?" he asked, looking down at me with those beautiful violet eyes.

"I… I…" I could have kicked myself. Now was not the time to get tongue tied.

"I thought so," he sighed and continued walking. We were already at our building and he didn't stop to wait for me as he practically ran up the stairs. I took the elevator.

When I entered the apartment, Duo was staring miserably at the paintings that lined the wall from his vantage point on the couch.

"Duo?"

"You don't have to stay, Heero. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

I put the pizza down and walked over to him.

"Heero don't… please. I know you probably think I'm a disgusting old man that's trying to take advantage of you-"

"Stop it, Duo. You're not old and you're not disgusting!" I hissed at him. He flinched and relented. "I'm sorry I whispered and kneeled on the floor by the couch where he sat.

"Then why don't you let me get close to you?"

"I'm afraid… of being hurt." I whispered.

"Afraid? Of me?"

I nodded, I couldn't look at him. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're smart and funny and drop-dead gorgeous, but… I'm scared…."

"Heero?"

I looked up at him trying to read his expression.

"Would you sleep with me tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Indigo Eyes 4

"WHAT!" I shrieked at his proposition, scrambling away from Duo who still sat on the couch.

Duo looked alarmed at my reaction and hastily grabbed my hand before I got too far. "Please, Heero, listen to me," he said, trying to sound soothing. "I… I just need someone to hold me tonight. I promise I won't do anything, I… I just don't want to be alone."

The tone of his voice went from soothing to desolate. I could see his eyes pleading and the small tremor of his shoulders. Duo, my guardian angel, my knight in shining armor… He needed me now. Who did I think I was turning him down in his hour of need? I got up off the floor, still holding his hand in mine and hugged him. It didn't matter that it was still afternoon, we didn't live by the clock, if Duo wanted to go to sleep, then that's what we'd do.

"Let me go change." I said to him, making him smile. I'd do anything for that smile.

A short while later found us both in our sleepwear on Duo's bed. I was slightly uncomfortable the Duo only slept in boxers, but with my being in sweatpants and a t-shirt, I felt marginally better.

I felt Duo's arm snake around my waist and tensed up. He was warm and his movements were sure, making me a bit alarmed at where this was going.

"Heero," he whispered, "If you're that uncomfortable here, I can understand." His voice was so fragile as if one wrong move on my part would shatter him.

"No, I'm okay," I said, trying to sound convincing.

I then felt him move and held my breath. His arms wrapped around me and his head rested on my shoulder. I felt trapped, but Duo needed this more than I needed to be free.

"Why were you sitting all alone in that diner two weeks ago?" he asked quietly. The lights had been turned off and only a slight glow through the heavy curtains from the sun gave any sort of illumination in the room.

Had it really been two weeks already? Funny, I didn't miss my old life at all.

"Heero?" He asked, his body shifting so he could look up at me.

I realized I hadn't answered and sighed. "I was kicked out of the house," I told him.

I felt him tense, "Why?"

"Because I told my parents I was gay."

I felt the sharp intake of breath and tried to rub away the tense muscles on his shoulders. "Isn't… wasn't there somewhere you could go, a friend's house maybe?"

I shook my head. "I didn't really have any friends. I had a fiancée, whom I refused to marry, which is just as well because she resented me for being her betrothed and the one person I had some sort of friendship with is now overseas. He had to attend a funeral and I couldn't disturb him for something like this." I sighed. I hadn't thought about this since I came to live with Duo. It was as if my old life had just vanished and was nothing more than a half-forgotten dream.

"I was kicked out too," Duo said quietly, his voice broken.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked, sensing that this was important for Duo.

He nodded and held me tighter as if I was some sort of overly large teddy bear that he had to cling to.

"When I was very little, I was orphaned and sent to live in a home. No one ever wanted me because I was too old and 'no longer cute' enough to merit a chance at having a family again. But the place that I stayed at felt like a family with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen always there, playing the part of parents to all the children. Then one night when I was about thirteen, there was a fire… The fire marshal said it was electrical and an accident, but that didn't help anyone feel better. Few of the children survived despite the efforts of Father and Sister; they had all inhaled too much smoke. Because of their heroism, a memorial was built for them, but they didn't survive." Duo let out a shuttering breath and began trembling a little. I didn't dare interrupt him because I knew there was more to come. "The ones that did survive were sent to different orphanages, but the one I got sent to, was a far cry from what it had been like with Father Maxwell.

"The man that ran the place was very strict and heartless. If you misbehaved, he'd beat you with his walking stick until you couldn't cry any more. The one day, when I was fifteen, the man caught me being molested by a man who'd come to the place with his supposed wife to adopt a kid. Needless to say, they were denied a child. Professor G, as he was called, came to my room that night and beat me for what I had done. He told me that Queers were not to be tolerated in his institution and gave me rest of the night to gather my meager belongings and get out. So I did.

"I walked around aimlessly. I was tired and hungry with nowhere to go. I was only fifteen at the time and no one would give me a job at that age. Luckily for me I had managed to get a GED while I was with Professor G, otherwise, I'd have never finished High School.

"I don't know what exactly I was thinking about when I ran into a handsome man with hair down to his thighs…Literally. My own hair had been long but it only reached the small of my back, his though, was like a curtain of golden silk. I apologized hastily and helped the man up, or maybe he helped me up, I can't quite remember. In any case, he asked me out to lunch to apologize for running me over. I told him everything then, not knowing who he was and he gave me a place to stay. He was twenty when I met him and had his own apartment and everything. I didn't know this at the time, but he was one of the two Peacecraft heirs. He took care of me and he set me on my feet. When he found out I had a passion for art, he sent me to study more on it and by the time I was eighteen, he set me up with a young but talented agent.

"Things have been good since then and I still visit him on occasion, but he was nice enough to sell me this building when I told him I wanted to make it on my own."

I felt my heart beat faster, "Did you say Peacecraft?"

Duo nodded, "Why? Is there a problem?"

I licked my lips, "I…I was engaged to Relena Peacecraft."

Duo looked up at me and laughed a little, "Small world isn't it?" I felt Duo kiss my neck and tensed, "Don't worry Zechs wouldn't hold you to that engagement thing. I doubt he'd even care if you were betrothed to his sister."

I nodded, willing myself to relax. I trusted Duo to keep his promise about not doing anything. "So you were kicked out of the house and given a place to stay by a handsome and rich benefactor too?" I said.

He laughed a little and nodded, "That's why I sat with you in the first place. You looked like I felt the day I was thrown out of the home."

"Thank you," I said, hugging Duo to me. I don't know what I'd have done had he not showed up.

Suddenly, a thought struck me, had Duo and Milliardo been lovers?

"Duo…"

"Mm?"

"Did you and… Were you and Milliardo lovers?" I asked.

His head lifted, he eyes peering up at me curiously in the semi-darkness. "Who's Milliardo?" he asked.

"Milliardo Peacecraft, the man with the long, platinum gold hair." I said.

Duo snickered, "Yeah, I'd change my name too if I were named 'Milliardo'."

"I'm not sure I'm following," I said, a little confused.

"He goes by Zechs Marquise now and is the owner of several theaters and opera houses in the area," Duo explained.

"Oh," I frowned he still hadn't answered and told him so.

"No," Duo sighed. "We weren't lovers. He had someone already." Duo held me close, his lips brushing my neck, hair teasing my skin, and legs interlocked with mine. I was very aware of the fact that he could do anything to me right now and I wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

"You're thinking too much," Duo said in a tired voice. "I'm not going to molest you any more than I already am. I've been there and I know how unpleasant it is to be touched by someone that's too old for you to ever want."

"Duo!" I scolded, "You are not too old, so stop thinking it."

"I can't help it. I was always too old for anyone to want."

I caressed his face, gathering the nerve to kiss his forehead, "I'm just very new to this… I… I've never been intimate with anyone and… and I… I just need a little more time."

"Need time to get used to being in bed with an old man?" Duo said dejectedly.

He was really starting to infuriate me. How could such a handsome man have such a poor opinion of himself?

"Fine, have it your way." I couldn't help what came out next, "You're an old man," I saw pain flashing in his eyes and spoke out loud before my brain had even registered what I said, "and I need time to get used to the fact that old men turn me on."

Duo laughed at this and kissed me soundly on the lips. I hadn't been expecting it at all and had been caught with my mouth open. I hadn't even realized that this had been the case until I felt Duo's tongue in my mouth, teasing and caressing every crevice. He teased my tongue into moving and began sparring with it, making me moan in the unexpected pleasure of my first full blown kiss.

It seemed though that my moan broke the spell and the kiss. Duo stared at me in horror as I brought hand to my lips, my eyes wide.

"Heero… Heero, I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to get so carried away. P-please don't leave me." His voice was broken and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"I-" My voice was lodged somewhere in my throat, "I-"

Duo got on his knees on the bed, holding my hand and kissing it, "Please, Heero, you don't have to sleep on my bed tonight, but please don't leave me."

"I won't leave," I promised.

He gave a choked laugh and hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry, Heero."

I hugged him back, rubbing small circles on his back, "Its okay, Duo… just unexpected." Why was I being so easy? Jeez, Heero, I never knew you could be such a slut! I snapped at myself. But I'm not a slut… not really… I only let Duo touch me. Is that so wrong? "That was an excellent first kiss."

Duo paled, "F-first kiss?"

I nodded, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm such an idiot… I'm so sorry Heero. I didn't mean to steal your first kiss… I just thought… you're so handsome, I thought you'd have already been kissed…I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Its okay Duo… you're stressed… go to sleep, we'll talk about it when you wake up."

"Okay…" he said, not sounding convinced, "Are- are you going to stay with me?"

I nodded and patted the spot on the bed next to me, "I'm still here. Just rest. Everything will be better when you wake up."

He got in bed and hugged me as he settled himself to sleep, "Thank you, Heero."

Jess' Rant:

There you go everyone. Next chapter up and ready for review. I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to read and give me feedback, it's very much appreciated. Oh, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	5. Chapter 5

Indigo Eyes 5

Sorry I took so long to post this, guys. I've been traveling and didn't have access until now.

Chapter 5

It was night time when we finally got up. Upon checking the clock, I found it was nearly eleven and no place would be open for us to order some take out. Granted, we had only eaten a few hours ago, but we both had healthy appetites. No matter, I loved to cook anyway; well at least I loved to cook when I was given the chance.

I stretched and noticed Duo was no longer in bed with me. That was odd. IF he wasn't in bed with me and he wasn't drawing me in my sleep, then where was he?

"Duo?" I called as I got up and stretched some more, cracking my back and neck pleasantly. He didn't answer, so I got up to check the rest of the apartment and studio; he might have his headphones on.

After I made sure he wasn't in the apartment, I noticed that the roof access door was open. So that's where he must be. I began climbing my way up and stopped half way when I heard voices coming from upstairs. I couldn't hear what was being said and I didn't want to intrude. There were two voices to be exact. Strange… who could Duo have up there?

The idea of him having someone over the same day that we went out (well, if you're counting by normal standards and not sleep cycles) really hurt. It hurt a lot. Still, I told myself that I couldn't really blame Duo. I mean, I had no claim on him and I didn't allow him to claim me in any sense of the word. How could I possibly feel jealous? Easy, I just did. Did I have a right to? No, I didn't, not in the least.

I counted to ten then made my way back down the stairs. I didn't want to jump to conclusions and make an idiot of myself so I went into the kitchen to do what I did best when I felt upset: I cooked.

Okay, so I suppose you can't call what I did that night cooking. Cooking involves heating something; instead, I prepared hors d'oeuvres. I pulled out some cooked chicken breasts, grapes, chopped pecans, and mayonnaise and proceeded to make chicken salad sandwiches. I cut those up into little triangles and arranged them like a wreath on a plate with little cheese squares in the center of it. Next I grabbed a small basket, placed a napkin inside, and loaded it with potato chips. I then put the plate and basket on a tray with some napkins, a pitcher of herbal ice tea and three glasses with ice.

Once I finished preparing the tray, I grabbed the tray and headed back upstairs to Duo and his mystery guest. By that time though, I had calmed down enough to be pleasant, regardless of who might be up there. When I reached the roof, I saw only the backs of two men sitting in the lighted gazebo, both of them facing the night time cityscape and talking quietly to each other. I bit my lip, telling myself to remain calm that there was more than likely a reasonable explanation. I only hoped I could keep my cool long enough to hear it.

"Excuse me," I said as I walked up behind them.

"Shit!" Duo jumped and whirled around to face me, "Heero!" His eyes were wide and his hand was over his heart, "You trying to give the old man a heart attack!"

I ducked my head and blushed. That really was not my intention. "I brought some snacks for you and your friend," I said, holding up the tray so that he could see it better.

"Cut the kid a break," said a familiar voice. I looked over at his friend and smiled a little when I recognized him as Trowa, the man from the restaurant. What was HE doing here?

Duo looked at his friend and shrugged, "Company is always right."

Trowa laughed, "That's 'The customer is always right.'"

Duo gave a sheepish grin. "Same shit different shovel, my man," he said, then turned to me. "So… Hee-chan… What do you have there?"

Hee-chan? Where did he get _that_ from?

"Uh, just some sandwiches, chips, and some iced tea," I said as I put the tray down on the bench between them.

"Yum, I'm starved," Trowa said, picking up a sandwich and stuffing it in his mouth. "I love the food at Tony's but when you're around it every day, you get tired of it."

I smirked, "I hope you like it."

"This is delicious, Heero. You're a much better host than Duo here," he said, smacking Duo in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Duo yelled after getting smacked.

"So… May I join you, or is this a private conversation?" I asked picking up the pitcher and filling the three glasses.

Duo shrugged and looked at Trowa, "This is your call, man. I mean, we're talking about your love life, not mine."

"You can stay, Heero," he said as he tasted his tea, "This is good, by the way… what is it?"

"Dragon's Eye, which is basically a peach and ginger blend," I answered.

"Delicious."

"So anyway," Duo cut in as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth, "You were telling me about that guy you saw again today?"

Trowa nodded and cleared his throat. "That's right. He came in again with the usual thugs that always follow him around. Sometimes he brings in a girl or two and they always sit next to him. I'm afraid I'm way out of his league though."

"Umm… I know I came in halfway through the conversation, but what are we talking about?" I asked, feeling really nosy.

"Trowa has this crush on this guy that sometimes comes into his restaurant," Duo began explaining.

"You own the restaurant?" I asked, cutting Duo off.

"EH-HEM!" Duo cleared his throat loudly, "I believe it's rude to interrupt." I blushed and motioned for him to continue. "Thank you. Yes, Tro-man owns the place. He inherited it from some distant uncle or something like that… Anyway, this guy sometimes comes in to eat there but he's never alone. He usually has lots of people with him."

"At least three men, to be exact," Trowa added. But you should see him, he's absolutely gorgeous!" He took a moment to sigh and look off into the horizon. "The problem is, it's obvious that he's a classy guy with a lot of money. He wouldn't want to be around a guy like me. Heck, I doubt he'd give a guy like me the time of day, let alone a date."

"So you mean you've never talked to him?" I asked.

Trowa nodded, "When he comes in, he's usually very quiet and the people around him are careful never to speak his name. Even when they order, it's usually one of his thugs that orders and even goes into the kitchens to supervise the meal being prepared."

"That seems like a bit much…" I said, taking a sip of my drink.

He nodded, "It is, but apparently, he's an important person to have bodyguards test his food before he eats it. I feel so pathetic…" He rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands.

"I had a friend like that once," I said, causing both men to stare at me. "But he was never under such tight surveillance."

"Yeah well, I don't even know his name," Trowa sighed.

"Yeah," Duo snickered, "He calls him 'My Little Angel' to make up for it though."

"That's Mon Petit Ange," Trowa corrected.

I blinked, "If you're French, why do you own an Italian eatery?"

Trowa just smirked, "Mixed heritage. My uncle was Italian as was my mother's side of the family. My father's was French and I lived there until I was about twelve. When my parents died, I went to live with my mother's brother who came to America. He and his wife built the little restaurant and when they passed on, I got to keep it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, feeling ashamed of myself for bringing it up.

"It's okay," said Trowa. "It doesn't bother me so much any more. I've been running the place for six years; since I was nineteen.

"If only we could find a way to get you and that mystery man together without the goons," Duo mused out loud, staring off into the distance.

"Well," I said, clearing my throat, "Well, if he's as important as you seem to think he is, and if Duo's next exhibit is upscale, he'll be part of the elite class who'll show up."

Duo grinned, "That's right. I almost forgot about that. Wait… how did you know about that sort of thing?" Duo turned curious violet eyes on me.

I looked away, "I… We… That is, my family would get invited to that sort of thing often."

Duo smacked his forehead, "Duh, I almost forgot my little muse was a rich kid."

I looked away, not wanting to talk about that.

"Do you really think he'll be there?" Trowa asked nervously.

I nodded, "Of course. The wealthy love to go to those things to show off how much they have."

"But I'm not rich… How am I even supposed to get in?" Trowa said, a little crestfallen.

"Easy," Duo grinned, "You're my pal and I'll just ask my agent for tickets for you."

"Thanks Duo." Trowa said as he glanced at his watch. "I better get going. My sister will have my head as it is, if I stay out even longer, she'll have my balls too."

Duo laughed at that, "You are so whipped."

"You try pissing Cathy off and live to tell the tale."

"Touché," Duo laughed.

"I thought so," he smirked.

We all headed back down the stairs and after seeing Trowa off, I went into the kitchen to clean up and do dishes. As I was finishing up, I felt Duo's arms wrap around my waist and his body press up against my back.

"You're so sexy when you're being domestic," Duo purred in my ear.

I blushed, "Cut it out, Duo."

"No, I'm serious." He turned me around, my hands still full of soap suds and the water still running. "Let me draw you like that."

I raised an eyebrow, "If you wanted to draw me, then why didn't you already do it?"

Duo blushed, "I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Ask me what?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I've wanted to draw you in the nude for a while…" he said, looking away.

"What?" I nearly screamed, baking away from him.

He stepped back, holding his hands up in the air as an attempt to placate me, "Please listen Heero," I cocked an eyebrow. "Come on; don't look at me like that! I just want to show the world how beautiful you are."

"I'm listening," I said as I turned off the water.

"You don't have to be completely naked for me. I can draw you doing dishes in just jeans from behind. After that, I can leave the room or turn around while you change and I can draw you with a tastefully placed sheet over you. There's plenty of ways to draw you so that you're not completely exposed, but please Heero… Not letting the world see your gorgeous figure and musculature is a crime!"

I groaned. How could I possibly say no to those pleading eyes? Simply put: I couldn't. I threw off my shirt and resumed doing dishes. "Hurry up and get your sketch pad."

Duo scurried away to get his things and moments later, I could hear the scratching of charcoal against paper.

The rest of the night we spent it outside on the roof. Duo had me lay on the bench in the gazebo as he painted me, naked from the waist up, in the moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6 revised

* * *

Indigo Eyes 6 (revised) 

Jess' Rant: Hey guys, sorry I've taken so long to write this measly little chapter, but I'm getting bored here and I need to jump ahead. I'm beginning the new chapter so it'll be done soon and hopefully be more interesting to read/write. Does anyone mind?

* * *

Chapter 6 

I woke up later than Duo. I wasn't exactly sure what time it was but the sun was up. I looked around and found no sign of Duo anywhere. This was a habit I didn't like too much at all.

Getting up and stretching my sleep-laden muscles, I moved around the apartment getting a clean change of clothes and went into the bathroom. The bathroom wasn't very big, but it was big enough. The bathtub and shower area were stained with different paints and dyes, obviously from constant clean ups after messy art projects.

I sighed and went about my 'morning' routine, showered, dressed, brushed my teeth, etc. Where could Duo possibly be? I came out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair and walking to the kitchen area to make myself some jasmine tea for breakfast when I noticed a note stuck on to the tea kettle in Duo's handwriting:

/ Heero,

I'm in the downstairs studio (level 2 on the elevator) getting things ready for my show. Come down when you're awake.

--Duo/

Well, that's one mystery solved.

I went about and made my tea then slipped on some shoes and made my way downstairs as instructed. Since when was I so obedient? I felt like a trained lap dog.

No, I shook my head, that wasn't right. I must have too much time to think because crazy ideas like that don't often come to my head…at least not that I can think of.

I made my way to the elevator with my baby blue mug of jasmine tea and pushed the button that'd take me to the second floor. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I descended, nearly jumping when the doors chimed and opened before me.

Stepping out of the elevator, I could feel my eyes widen in awe. It was as if this one room took up the entire building, the ceiling was so high. In fact, I think it did take up at least four stories if the different levels of walkways and railings around the perimeter of the room were any indication. Off to the side of the room, there was what appeared to be a ramp that went down to street level and a small moving truck parked on it.

I looked around a bit and saw that there was everything from sculptures to pottery to photographs and negatives on clothing lines, to paintings and drawings in many different medium. So this is where Duo kept his stuff…

I recognized a lot of the works that were lining the wall closest to the moving truck. In fact, I wondered why I never noticed them disappearing from the apartment before. Although, it does make sense that he'd stow his work down here. He'd run out of space in days had he kept everything upstairs.

"Who the hell are you?" A cold voice asked, making me jump. "The show isn't for another few days and if you think you can just sneak in here to steal a Maxwell original, you are sadly mistaken."

I turned around and found angry ebony eyes glaring at me from a very handsome, very crisp looking figure.

"Excuse me?" I said, staring blankly at him. "Were you speaking to me, sir?" I asked, despite the fact that he didn't look all that much older than me.

"Of course I was speaking to you," he spat, giving me the once over. Suddenly, I felt very inappropriate dressed in faded denim jeans and an old ratty t-shirt. He, on the contrary was dressed in a tailored Italian suit with smart shoes, a silk tie, and his hair slicked back into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Well?" he prompted.

"My name is-" I began before being cut off by Duo's loud voice.

"HEERO!" he called, rushing over to me and giving me a hug, almost spilling my tea in the process.

"I assume you know this man?" the stranger asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"OH! I'm sorry," Duo hastened, stepping away from me to introduce us, "Wufei, this is Heero Yuy, my muse. Heero, this is Wufei Chang, my agent and benefactor's better half."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Chang," I said, holding my hand out.

He shook it briefly, before pulling away, "I assume you're the one responsible for Duo's sudden surge of inspiration?"

I blushed, but didn't get a chance to respond.

"Of course he is!" Duo chirped. "I think this is going to be our best show yet!" I couldn't help but smile at Duo's energy. He was practically bouncing in place.

"I assume you want a ticket for Mr. Yuy, here then," Wufei said to Duo, one eyebrow raised.

Duo rolled his eyes, "Obviously. Oh, and I want an extra pair too."

"May I inquire as to why?" The obviously Chinese man asked his hands in his pockets.

"I'm inviting two close friends of mine, besides Heero."

"Very well then," the serious young man said, making a note of it on his PDA before stuffing the thing back in his jacket pocket. "You can go ahead and go, Duo. I'll take care of things from here. You've already picked out the pieces, so all that's left is to see that these brutes don't ruin any of your work. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks, Wu-bear!" Duo chirped again and hugged the man, leaving him looking very disgruntled.

"Go away, already and don't call me that," he said as he straightened his suit.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" Duo grinned, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me back to the elevator. "OH!" Duo called out as the doors were closing, "Give Zechs my love!" He cackled at the look the man gave him at the saucy wink Duo threw his way.

"Umm… What was that?" I asked as we rode the elevator.

Duo grinned, "Wufei is extremely uptight, and I just get a kick out of teasing him about him and his lover."

"You're evil, you know that?" I said, teasing.

"Of course!"

* * *

(Jess' note: I couldn't leave the chapter that short so I'm revising it now... hopefully you all haven't begun reviewing yet so that you can review this part too if you feel so inclined to do so)

* * *

Time passed quickly after that meeting with Duo's agent. Duo still used me as a subject, only he was drawing me in the nude more and more often. Even though I wasn't always completely naked, the way he drew me seemed to imply that I was. 

Every day, Wufei had come by to see if Duo was working and that I wasn't making him lose focus. Pretty soon, he realized that there wasn't a thing I could do to derail Duo's artistic pursuits and we came to a silent understanding between us. We respected each other and we both cared about Duo. That much went unsaid.

During one of his visits, I asked him why he was visiting so frequently now and he told me that Duo had changed the theme of his show to feature only me with just a few of his older pieces scattered amongst the ones supposedly inspired by me. He needed to make sure he'd have enough of a selection of pieces so that they could pick which ones would be displayed.

I had merely nodded in understanding and let the man continue his work.

I was so busy fussing over my tie the night of the opening that I nearly jumped a foot in the air when Duo put his arms around me too tell me to calm down. He should have been the nervous wreck, not me. But then again, it was my visage that was lining the walls of the gallery for all to see.

Lately, Duo had become even more liberal with his touches, but it never went beyond small caresses and tender hugs and our kisses were short, sweet, and chaste. I had to admit I was really warming up to the man and he was slowly winning my heart.

"We'd better go already. We're already fashionably late," Duo said as he pulled me away from the mirror. We were both dressed in matching black suits with white shirts, and we were both wearing ties; Duo's was indigo silk and mine a cobalt blue. The sales lady had somehow conned us into getting those 'to match our eyes,' she'd said.

Duo pulled me towards the apartment door and soon we were speeding off to the gallery.

Once inside, I felt completely overwhelmed at the multitude of images of me. There were all sorts of media on display here. I hadn't even noticed that Duo had taken black and white pictures of me and had them mounted in simple black frames on one section of the wall. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks and tried not to look anyone in the eye. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here….

* * *

(Brief Trowa POV) 

I arrived at the gallery with my sister Cathy on my arm feeling as nervous as I'd ever felt. Hopefully, I'd meet mon petit Ange tonight… I just hoped I didn't chicken out. Upon entering, I was given a flute of Champaign and led into the main room by an usher. Apparently, we weren't the first ones there, and for that I was grateful. I began to wander around, letting Cathy do the same, all the while looking for the little blonde one that was so often the center of my dreams while trying not to look obvious.

Suddenly, I felt myself bump into someone much too short for my natural line of vision to have spotted at such a close range. Looking down, my breath caught in my throat as I spotted a shining gold head of short fluffy hair… but there was something wrong with this picture.

"Forgive, me, I wasn't watching where I was going," I said as I helped the petite figure up. Standing before me though, was not a man, but a young lady in a lovely teal dress and little pearl drop earrings dangling and glistening in the lights.

"Oh, no, It was my fault entirely," she said, holding out a gloved hand to me, "Quatrina," she said.

"I'm Trowa," I said, trying not to let my voice crack. Was the boy I'd been waiting to meet really a girl? A look behind her seemed to indicate that she was as two burly men in ill-fitting suits looked about ready to shoot me.

"Darling? Are you okay?" A voice asked, and I turned to look. I released her hand quickly when I noticed a young man come up close to her and place an arm around her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she told him, responding favorably to the embrace, crushing my heart. "You know me; I'm always running into things for being distracted elsewhere. This time around, Mr. - " She paused and looked at me waiting to fill in the gap.

"Barton," I said, giving the man a little nod.

"Yes, Mr. Barton here was being kind enough to help me up after I so ungracefully ran into him and fell over."

"In that case, thank you, sir for being so kind to my lovely wife."

I nodded and excused myself, feeling as if my world were shattering. Mon petit ange was already married? How could that be?

* * *

Jess' rant: Okay guys, how's THAT for a plot twist? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

I watched Duo in what was very obviously his element. He was happy to talk about his works and what each piece meant to him. I didn't mind really, but he kept giving me these pleading looks, as though he felt sorry for neglecting me. Honestly, I liked him getting the attention instead of me.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around only to find the grinning face of a longtime friend right in front of mine.

"Heero! It's been so long!" the little blonde hugged me. "I was so worried about you! I heard about what happened between you and your parents, why didn't you call me?"

He looked a little hurt as he asked that last part.

"I'm sorry, Quatre, I know I probably should have called," I began, but he cut me off.

"Damn straight, you should have!" he snapped.

I gave him a sad little smile, "I'm sorry. I just thought that you had more than enough on your plate since the funeral. I didn't want to add to that."

The man before me seemed to deflate a little in his expensive charcoal suit, "Yes, that was a most difficult time. I only just came back three weeks ago and found an invitation to this opening in my mailbox. My sisters thought it would do me good to get out of the house and have fun for at least a little while."

I nodded, "So how are things going?" I asked.

He sighed and waved vaguely, "It's been a little rough, I must admit. I've taken over the company and became CEO of WEI. Unlike my late father, I believe that my sisters are more than capable of running the business and have even formed a special committee for them. The ones who are interested in the business all have their own departments to look after and the ones that aren't are still part of the committee so that we can all vote on some of the bigger issues."

"So you've given up control of the company?" I asked a little skeptically.

He shook his head, "No, I still have absolute authority when it comes right down to it, but I feel that they should be involved too, so I made it possible for them to voice their opinions and concerns before going through with my final decisions."

"I see." I looked over at my friend and saw how much he'd matured, yet still managed to retain an aura of innocence that was sure to fool anyone who didn't know how shrewd a businessman he was, even at his young age of twenty one.

"Anyway, enough about business," he tried changing the subject. "I have enough of a reminder with the Maguanacs following me around everywhere I go."

"Why are they following you? I thought only Rashid was assigned to you." That was odd; Quatre had always had a bodyguard and had never complained before. Actually Rashid was like a father to us both and our most trusted friend.

"He was, but when the autopsy showed that father's passing was not accidental or natural, Iria made sure that I was well guarded at all times. I usually have about three to escort me wherever I go, and I have to admit it's putting a real dent in my love life."

I had to snicker at that. It was odd how talking to Quatre calmed my nerves.

"I mean, really," he said a little exasperated, shooting his guards a look so that they didn't get too close to him right now, "it was hard enough talking to someone before. Aside from the fact that I'm financially above par, making it hard to find someone NOT after my money, you know I'm as queer as the Q in my name."

I had to laugh. Now I remembered why Quatre was my best friend. He always made me forget about my troubles and make his own seem like something to laugh about.

"You have a point there," I said, taking a sip of my complimentary tea, courtesy of the hors d'oeuvres table.

"As I was saying," He continued, "I want to change the subject."

"Okay," I said, "go right on ahead."

"Well, I have to ask, is that you in all of these paintings?" he asked, eyeing me critically.

I blushed and all of a sudden, I was back to being nervous again. "H-hai."

"I thought so," he smirked, pulling out an envelope from the pocket inside his jacket and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked as I took out the card inside.

"It's the invitation to this opening, and the reason why I came."

"Oh?" I looked at the card and was shocked to find that the front of it had a print of Duo's oil painting of me on the bed. I had to admit I loved that painting, but I felt incredibly exposed. It featured me leaning on my side, shirtless and staring off in a dreamy, yet alluring way. My hair was bed-tousled and the sheets around me made it seem as if I had been naked at the time when I had been wearing my boxers.

Opening the card, I found the details about the event, entitled "Blue Eyes."

"So you came because you recognized me?" I asked.

Quatre nodded, "I'm actually thinking about buying a piece. Perhaps the one entitled Moon Glow…"

I nodded, remembering the night spent with Duo painting me in the gazebo by moonlight, "I like that one too."

Quatre grinned, "He found an excellent subject if I may say so."

I blushed again.

"Actually, I think most of my sisters are here too. They all want to buy a painting of a naked Heero."

"What!" I whispered, horrified.

He shrugged, "You're a very attractive man, Heero. It's not our fault we appreciate your aesthetic value and want to support the artist who captured it."

Just then, I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulders in a very possessive sort of way. I looked up and saw Duo standing next to me, smiling at Quatre, although his body language seemed to say 'Back off, buddy!'

"So, Heero," he smiled brightly, "who is your friend here?"

I cleared my throat and tried to fight away my blush, "Duo, this is Quatre Winner, WEI CEO and my best friend… he just came back from Arabia. Quatre, this is Duo Maxwell, Artist and my-"

"Boyfriend," he supplied helpfully.

Quatre's eyes widened at that declaration. "Boyfriend? Wow. Congratulations to both of you."

Duo nodded, "Thank you."

"Is it safe to assume that you're the same artist that created these magnificent works?" Quatre asked, motioning to the images captured on the walls.

"I am," Duo said warily.

Quatre smiled then and held out his hand to shake Duo's, "In that case, I'd like to congratulate you on such exquisite work and I would appreciate you to posting a 'sold' sign on 'Moon Glow'."

Duo raised an eyebrow, "Thank you for the compliment, but are you serious? Today is only a showing, they don't go on sale until tomorrow, but you can make a bid for one."

Quatre just shook his head, "I want that one." He snapped his fingers and a tall man with a full beard and what looked like endless muscles appeared at his side, "Rashid, please escort Mr. Maxwell to his agent to negotiate payment for 'Moon Glow'." The man at his side nodded and looked at Duo who seemed taken aback.

"But-" Duo began.

"I can assure you, Mr. Maxwell, my sisters will also be propositioning you for your paintings and I do not want one of them to take the one I have my heart set on."

"Okay," Duo said with a shrug. He then looked over at Rashid and grinned, "Follow me. I'll let YOU deal with Wufei."

"So, how do you think your parents will take all of this?" Quatre asked, eyeing something in the distance.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" There was something going on, he was acting too suspiciously.

"Because they're across the room," he answered nonchalantly.

I turned abruptly and spotted them. Mother was looking at the drawing of me doing the dishes shirtless, staring at it in awe while Father looked like he was about to have a coronary.

I spotted Trowa moping about not too far away and decided to hide with him.

"What are you looking at?" Quatre asked curiously, looking at the general area where I was looking as he noticed I was no longer looking at my parents.

"I just spotted a friend, and he looks rather depressed," I said.

"Oh." Quatre then placed a hand on my arm, looking in another direction, "It seems as though I have to go sign something for the painting I want. Go on and talk to your friend and I'll catch up with you in a little while."

I nodded at him and watched him wander off before walking over to Trowa.

"Hey, Trowa," I said quietly, standing beside him and looking at one of Duo's earlier works. It was an oil of a white lily in the middle of an endless blue backdrop. It was very beautiful and honest, symbolizing the purity and hope that still survives even in the darkest of places.

"Heero."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked quietly, watching him closely.

He nodded but seemed to shrink. His pose was deflated and he just seemed crushed.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping to make him feel better once I knew the problem.

"I found the one I was looking for, but it wasn't a boy, like I thought, and she was married." He sighed, "She's MARRIED, Heero!"

"Married?" I asked dumbfounded.

He nodded pathetically, hiding his face in one hand, holding his beverage in the other. "It's bad enough that I thought she was a boy, but to have imagined that she was unspoken for, LUDICRIS!"

Trowa's outbursts were really starting to make me nervous, I didn't want to attract attention, but he wasn't helping.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and I turned around to find Quatre grinning from ear to ear behind me.

"He sold it to me," he chirped, obviously pleased. "I'm proud to have been the first to buy a piece from this collection," he said, eyeing Trowa's back. "And who might your friend be?" he asked sweetly, clearly ogling Trowa's back, especially the lower end of it.

"Quatre, this is Trowa Barton. He owns an Italian restaurant on Melrose and Fuller, close to the Groundlings Theater. Trowa, I'd like you to meet my best friend and ally, Quatre Winner," I said, deliberately leaving out the part about his being rich. "He's the one I told you about. He just flew in from Arabia a few weeks ago."

Trowa sighed and turned around, his hand already outstretched to greet the man without even looking at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he half mumbled when his eyes snapped up to the face attached to the hand he was grasping. His eyes widened impossibly and the color in his face drained before quickly brightening in the beginnings of a blush.

"Tony's?" The blonde asked, shaking Trowa's hand firmly. Trowa could only nod dumbly. At the affirmative, Quatre gushed, "I just love it there! The food is delicious, and my sisters love it there also. One of them kept telling me how she felt bad for this one waiter there who was always staring at her when she came in."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously, watching as their hands separated but Trowa still retained that gawking stare.

"Because after my father's assassination, a couple of them have taken to dressing like me when they go out so that no one is really sure which one is me. She thinks he's harboring a crush on her while she's dressed as a boy, which is sad because she married last spring. He'd have gotten a nasty surprise had she not been taken and gotten the courage to ask her thinking she was a he," Quatre spoke, oblivious to Trowa's embarrassment. "Come to think of it, Adella said the same thing when she went there dressed as me. She said something about him being tall, handsome, with the most gorgeous green eyes…" he finally looked up at Trowa's face, which he hadn't done since he began his rant. I'm sure he was mourning the loss of the nice view he had been getting before Trowa had turned around.

Quatre's eyes widened to comical size when he looked at Trowa's face. "I… er… my, talk about sticking a foot in one's own mouth."

"Quatre, honey!" a sweet voice called out, before a pair of girls attached themselves to Quatre. I almost laughed at how much the three of them looked alike and how the two girls, Adella and Quatrina had had the nerve to cut off their long hair to protect their baby brother. "Hi Heero," they chirped in unison.

"We're going home now, Kitty," one of them –I think it was Adella- said, "Don't stay out too long. And Heero, we're sorry about what happened, you know you can come to us if you need it, okay?"

The other nodded, "You're the only friend our Kitty Quat has. We can't afford to lose you." She then looked up and noticed Trowa, "Oh, Mr. Barton! I see you've met our baby brother. I just remembered why you look so familiar; you work at that restaurant, Tony's, right?"

He nodded.

"We're sorry about the extra security we cart around everywhere we go. I hope we haven't disturbed your business." She then grinned slightly, making me nervous. Why are girls so neurotic? "Oh, by the way, Mr. Barton, be good to our brother… He needs a good man," she winked then dragged her sister off to somewhere in the crowd.

"Well, that was embarrassing…" Quatre said, blushing to the tips of his ears and fidgeting.

Trowa again just nodded and I rolled my eyes. "How about I leave you two alone to get better acquainted with each other?" I asked.

Both of them looked horrified at being alone with the other, making me want to smack the backs of their heads. I knew by the looks Quatre had been giving Trowa that he was more than interested and Trowa had already said how much he liked Quatre, so I thought I'd be cruel and make things easier at the same time.

"Quatre, Trowa has wanted to ask you out for a long time but was intimidated by your Maguanacs. Trowa, Quatre is single, looking, and – how did you phrase it, Quat? – 'queer as the Q in his name'. Does that make things easier?"

Both stared at me as if I'd just embarrassed them beyond repair but I just smirked in return, "What? It's all true, now go and get to know each other."

I grinned knowing that if I hadn't been so cruel just then, they would have each just skirted around each other and possibly never have a date. So, that job done, I was confidant that at least I wouldn't be the only one walking around self-consciously for the rest of the evening. It's selfish, I know, but what's wrong with killing two birds with one stone?

"HEERO YUY, You stop right there and tell me what the HELL you were thinking!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I had forgotten why I was hiding with Trowa for so long, and I had hoped I'd never hear that cold sneering tone ever again.

* * *

Jess' rant:

So, here you go. It's a bit longer than the other chapters and in my opinion a little confusing with all the dialogue... I hope you all can follow along. Thank you to all who review, and as always, I'll reply when given a place to reply to. hugs for everyone I hope all you Quatre fans are pleased .


	8. Chapter 8

**Indigo Eyes 8**

* * *

"HEERO YUY, You stop right there and tell me what the HELL you were thinking!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I had forgotten why I was hiding with Trowa for so long, and I had hoped I'd never hear that cold sneering tone ever again.

Slowly, I turned around and met the enraged eyes of the man I had once called Father. His clothes was as neatly pressed as it had always been, his hair combed back in a way mine would never stand for, and his shoes polished to a professional grade, but despite this, he still looked flustered. I said nothing, merely stared at him, daring him to make a bigger scene than he was already causing.

"Don't just stand there. Answer me!" he growled, his gaze piercing enough to stop an elephant stampede. "What was going through that faggot brain of yours when you decided to pose for this mockery of art?"

I shrugged and answered in the most neutral tone I could muster, a tone that Father was famous for but wasn't exercising tonight, "I was homeless and almost penniless because of-" I paused and corrected what I had been about to say, "the circumstances. I learned the value of honest work from you and took the job of being Mr. Maxwell's model for his new collection seeing as I was unfit for any other job that would allow me to support myself."

I supposed that was true enough. Duo hadn't actually paid me yet, I hadn't asked for it, but he made sure I was always fed, clothed, and taken care of. I thought it was a fair trade. He always let me keep the change when he sent me to the grocery store or market, allowing me to have saved up a pretty penny. I considered that enough compensation.

I saw my father grind his teeth together, Mother standing meekly behind him. She was a traditionalist herself, and though she was disgusted with me, being her only child, she'd done her best to plead my case. The only problem was, she virtually has no say in the Yuy household when it comes to Father's decisions.

"So you decided to sell yourself to the first person who comes your way. I had no idea all my hard earned money went into raising an educated WHORE!"

I vaguely registered the amount of people staring at us. I'm sure we had caused quite a scene, but I refused to acknowledge it.

"I am not a whore," I said, neutrally, even though I was dying to get out of there and find a nice heavy rock to live under for the rest of my life.

Father motioned the works around us, most of them displaying me shirtless, some shirtless and wet, others naked with strategically placed inanimate objects. "I beg to differ, boy. The evidence is irrefutable. You are a faggot and a whore. How dare you do this to your honorable family? How dare you make a mockery of us by inviting all our friends and clients to something so disgraceful?" he then produced the invitation that had been sent out and threw it on the floor at my feet, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"Is there a problem here?" Duo's voice rang in my ears, his soft touch registered as a welcome intrusion on my shoulder.

Father sneered, "This is no concern of yours."

"I'm afraid it is," Duo said calmly. "You're insulting my work at my opening. I don't take such hard criticism lightly."

Father's eyes widened at that, his hands clenching into fists, "You're the one that hired my faggot of a son to pose? I had disowned him so that he would no longer sully our lives and you bring him back into this society as a whore, who do you think you are?"

I had had enough. I couldn't take being so passive any more. As he just reminded everyone in the room, I was no longer his son. I no longer had to live up to the name that Father worked to protect. I was free.

With my resolve set, I answered before Duo got a chance to, "He's my boyfriend," I said. I leaned in closer to him, my hand caressing his cheek as I brought his face down to meet mine. I licked his bottom lip and was rewarded with a teasing tongue teasing my mouth as I enjoyed my first full-blown kiss. My fuzzy senses registered Duo wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing me tight against his body. When we broke apart, I noticed my arms were placed over his shoulders and my hands were buried in his hair, how had that happened?

The sputtering sound that came as a reaction to our kissing broke me out of the spell that was beginning to settle over me, causing me to turn to said distraction. Father's face was red, his nostrils flaring, and the look of utter revulsion clear on his visage. I'd never seen him so discomposed, which would have been disturbing had I still led the life I did when he still claimed me as a son.

"As you can see, Mr. Yuy," Duo began, still holding on to my waist in a protective manner, "This is entirely my business. I will not tolerate you disgracing my art and insulting my lover. I have no choice but to ask security to escort you off the premises."

"That won't be necessary," he said, stomping away.

Mother looked embarrassed and picked up the invitation Father had thrown on the floor, pressing it to her bosom as she bowed slightly before us, "Gomen nasai, Maxwell-sensei, Hee-chan." She then exited as gracefully as she could, trying to catch up to Father.

When he left, I was left with no other option but to acknowledge the people that had crowded around us in a large circle, which is probably why Duo couldn't get to me sooner. It had felt good to finally stand up to Father. Of course, knowing that I no longer had to deal with him afterwards helped the situation immensely.

"Thank you," I whispered to Duo, eternally grateful that he'd come to my aid.

He just smiled down at me and gave me a tighter hug, "We'll talk at home."

Clapping soon caught my attention and I was mildly alarmed that all the people in the room were smiling and clapping at US! What was going on?

"They're clapping at you," Duo clarified and addressed the room, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce you to my muse and model, Heero Yuy." He let me go and clapped too, making me blush and leaving me completely unsure of what to do with myself. "We apologize for that little spectacle you all had to witness, but we hope that you enjoy the rest of your evening."

Announcement done, people started approaching me and shaking my hand. Some people commented on my looks, that Duo hadn't done me justice or some such thing like that. Other people congratulated me for what I'd done; I could only infer that they were talking about my standoff with Father. The rest of the evening was spent greeting countless people, some of which I knew, some of which I didn't, many of which were Quatre's immediate family and/or Maguanacs.

I didn't get to spend much time with Duo that evening at all, that is, not until we came home.

Apparently, Quatre's insistence on buying the first painting had offended other patrons and they too demanded to be sold one as well. Others acted like they did in the stock market; they saw people buying quickly, and they too started to buy. On the way home, Duo was grinning from ear to ear as he told me that Wufei had had his hands full sorting out clients and payments and delivery schedules. It had been his best opening ever and was sure to be the most profitable.

"Doesn't it hurt to sell your work?" I asked curiously as he drove through nearly-empty streets that night.

His face lost the grin, only to be replaced by a sad smile, "It's always hard to part with my work. I always take pictures of everything I do and keep them in albums with descriptions of materials and media at home. That way, I can still enjoy seeing something I created long ago. Wufei says that was a wise choice, that those albums will be very valuable one day, especially when trying to authenticate an alleged Maxwell Original."

"I'm sorry about the scene I caused," I said as we got to our building and rode the elevator up to his apartment.

"Don't be."

"But-"

"Lets just go inside and get rid of these stuffy suits, we can talk after that."

I nodded and followed him inside. I grabbed a green tank top and a pair of black boxers from one of the drawers Duo had cleared for me and headed into the bathroom. I felt the need to wash away the filth that Father had layered on me and told Duo as much. He smiled sadly at me, understanding my need to feel clean and went to his 'room' to change.

Things had definitely changed between us; I just hoped he wasn't disappointed with what I had to offer.

* * *

**Jess' Rant:**

Hey everyone! I start work again tomorrow... or should I say today? Anywho… I don't know if this happens to anyone else, but the day right before I start the first day of something (like school or work), I get to bed at the right time, eat a good dinner, and end up falling asleep fairly quickly. The only problem is, I wake up after only about three to four hours of sleep and I can't go back to sleep no matter what. This is one of those days. I started writing at 2:50 AM and it is now 4:11 AM. Granted this chapter is short (sorry everyone!), I'm posting it now because I want to keep their conversation in one nice package. Plus, it might take me a couple of days to get it done (considering work) and I just couldn't leave everyone hanging. I hope you all enjoy this, and I promise some nice fluff in the next chapter. Ja! .


	9. Chapter 9

Indigo Eyes 9

This first part is going to be a TQ moment...

* * *

"Well," he said nervously, clearing his throat and blushing to the roots of his blond hair, "That was most certainly embarrassing."

I couldn't help but agree. I didn't know Heero was such a sadistic bastard.

"So... Mr. Barton," he began.

"Trowa," I corrected, giving what I hoped was a welcoming smile.

It worked well enough as I saw him smile back, "Trowa. What do we do now? We've been thrust into an awkward situation by a mutual friend and neither of us has denied his allegations."

Just then we heard a commotion coming from a few feet away and turned our attention on it. Quatre gasped as he saw the man speaking angrily to Heero and clutched the arm of my jacket, his eyes glued to the scene.

"It's Heero's father," the little blonde said before I even had time to ask. "He was kicked out of his home and up until tonight, no one had seen Heero. I just knew that man would show up!"

I watched in morbid fascination as the scene unfolded with the older Asian man throwing insults at both Heero and at Duo's work. I felt like going over and punching the man, but was halted by the blond when a familiar braid of chestnut brown hair broke free of the crowd and went to stand by Heero.

As the insults continued, I could see the younger Yuy looking irate, then calm. I'm sure I wasn't the only person taken aback by the whole display, but the public kiss that ended the argument was nothing short of artistic. Where was my camera when I needed it? Oh that's right, Duo had borrowed it.

"Well, that was certainly some display," Quatre said, releasing my arm. Slightly.

I nodded in agreement and clapped at the two men in the center of the crowd along with everyone else. Even I have to admit that sometimes it's just easier following the mob.

"In or Out?" Quatre suddenly asked, making me look down at him with some confusion.

"Come again?"

"Are you in or out? Of the closet, I mean."

"Oh," I answered, and chided myself for my eloquence, or lack thereof. "I don't suppose I was ever in a closet until I saw you... or your sisters..."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on that. "Well are you averse to a more... private gathering?"

THAT caught my attention. "I'd be honored."

Mon petit ange smiled and put his arm through mine, "Does this bother you?" He asked. At my response to the negative, he smiled again and led me out of the gallery, but not before I found Cathy and gave her my keys.

She, in turn, took them gave Quat a wink and me a slap on the ass, "Have fun you two, and use a condom!"

If we hadn't already been half-way out the door, I would have made a hasty exit. Now I remembered why we hardly ever went out. Cathy always had her mind in the gutter and she had a slightly disturbing fondness of homosexual couples of the male sex.

"You're lucky you only have to deal with one sister," Quatre said to me as we were driven in a shiny black limo.

"Why? How many do you have?" I asked.

He looked at me incredulously, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

I merely shrugged, "I know you must be well off if you have a limo and I know you're Heero's friend, what more do I need to know?"

Quatre raised an eyebrow, and then moved to the glass partition that separated us from the driver and whispered something to him. He came back and sat next to me before answering my question. "I have twenty-eight sisters."

"Wow... is that even possible?"

He looked at me oddly, "You've really never heard of me?"

I shook my head. I was never really into the celebrity business. Cathy was in charge of noticing anyone famous and getting them to sign our wall at the restaurant.

"So the name 'Winner' doesn't ring a bell?" he asked skeptically.

"Should it?" I asked.

Quatre smiled a little and snuggled next to me, which threw me off completely. What was going on? I say I don't know him and he gets all cuddly, I was half expecting him to become offended and drop me on the curb... literally.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Since so many people live at home and half my sisters will be drunk on wine, I don't want to return there just yet. Besides, I have a couple of perverted sisters who are likely to try and get us into compromising positions for a video camera."

I cringed, "That sounds like Cathy. For the longest time, she tried to get a photo of Duo and me kissing, despite the fact that we've never really been romantically interested in each other."

He laughed, "Women are insane, aren't they?"

I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

When I came back to the room, he was already in bed. His hair was loosely braided with wisps of hair escaping their confines.

He was wearing nothing more than a pair of faded gray sweatpants, his messy braid taking up most of the pillows, but he was nothing short of gorgeous. It'd funny how some people look their most attractive when they least expect to. Granted, not most people can pull off this sleepy-tousled look, but Duo is one of those that can. Suddenly I felt completely inadequate next to him. Looking down at myself, I felt slightly embarrassed at my wearing spandex shorts and a green tank top to bed. I only really wore this to either work out to go to sleep and up until a short while ago, I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me sleep, but now I felt self-conscious.

The fact that I had caused a complete fiasco at the opening didn't help my confidence at all. Despite all the assurances Duo had given me, I still felt ill-at-ease.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" he asked from his vantage point on the bed. I hadn't even noticed I'd been standing here for a while.

I shook my head quickly, dispelling my negative thoughts and hurried over to his side.

"Nice shorts, Hee-chan," Duo smirked, making me freeze. I was half-way on the bed whith him and quickly jumped out, but not quickly enough. "Hey, come back here," Duo said as he grabbed my wrists, his thumb gently caressing the inside of my wrist.

I made my way over to him and got in bed, lying with him under the covers and looking at him expectantly.

"I wasn't making fun of you, Heero, if that's what you think. Well, maybe I was a little, but I was complementing the fact that you are one of those hateful people that can actually pull those things off without looking lame or visually offensive. Can I draw you with those on?" he finished with a flattering smile.

"Hn." I grunted, still put off by the fact that he'd been mocking me.

He smiled and kissed my cheek while his arm went around my waist and brought me closer to him, "Thank you, Hee-chan. I knew you'd let me!"

I rolled my eyes but snuggled into his embrace none-the-less. It amazed me how natural this felt. I had always lived a very isolated life with a few people coming in and out of my world. I had very little experience when it came to communicating with people and I had almost no experience in showing affection. My parents never hugged me and so I was surprised to find how quickly I had become comfortable with them- Duo's hugs, I mean.

I felt a warm hand cup my face and tilt it up. Soft lips pressed against mine. I felt Duo's body weight lean against me, almost pinning me to the spot as his tongue caressed my lip, asking for access. I opened my mouth and let him plunder at will, knowing fully how delicious his kisses tasted and how warm they made me feel.

There was a moan, though I know not from whom. My hands were buried in his long, shimmering hair; his thigh between my legs.

He broke the kiss too soon for my liking and kept himself suspended above me, just out of reach. "Heero…" he whispered, looking at me with a plethora of emotions swirling in his eyes.

I looked up at him, I felt the heat of his body radiating and warming mine. The heat between my legs was a delicious torture and I longed to have him on me again.

"Heero," he panted, as he rolled off me and lay on his side, watching me. I turned over a little to face him, waiting for him to continue. "Did you mean it, Heero? I… I don't think I could take it if you were just using me to get to your father."

I studied him closely, watching as he braced himself for the worst. "I kissed you because I wanted to. I don't regret it and it wasn't merely to spite my father."

"And what about when you told him I was your boyfriend?" he asked, not looking at me.

I looked up at him, blinking in confusion. "What about it?"

He looked a little hurt and began to pick at the fibers of the pillow he was on, "I… I suppose you only said that to get at him, didn't you?"

I shook my head and reached out to cover his larger hand with mine. "You _are_ my boyfriend; you've said as much yourself. I… I thought that was part of the deal with my staying here."

Duo frowned, "I don't want to force you into it."

"You're not forcing me into anything." I said, trying to reassure him. "I want to be with you… I want to stay like this for ever…" I scooted a little closer to him and leaned in, giving him a chaste little kiss. "Is that okay?"

Duo's eyes took on a peculiar sheen and I was suddenly pounced upon, his hot wet mouth over mine.

I couldn't help but kiss back, wrapping my arms around him as his body slid over mine, pinning me on the bed. I moaned into his mouth, loving the way he felt. I reached down and pulled the tie off of his braid. I ran my fingers through the silken strands, as he shifted so that one of his legs was trapped between my legs.

"Duo!" I whispered as we broke apart, my voice thick with emotion.

"Heero…" he sighed.

We were both too tired to do very much that night, but we did spend the time we shared petting each other heavily and sharing fevered kisses. I felt myself smile contentedly as I drifted off to sleep, Duo's arms wrapped around my waist, his body spooning behind me.

* * *

Jess' Rant:

Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I really expected this chapter to be longer, but I really don't want to take any longer to post this up. Thank you all for your feedback and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know! hugs you all Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Emocloud, MorningGlory, this is especially for you guys. Thanks for getting me back in gear.**

**Indigo Eyes**

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

** A TQ side story.**

When the limo finally stopped and we stepped out, I couldn't help but gape at the expensive-looking hotel we were standing in front of. It was the most expensive, most lavish five-star hotel in the city and the bellhops were literally climbing over each other wanting to help with "Mr. Winner's" non-existent bags.

"Mr. Winner!" A stately (and quite arrogant-looking) man, whom I assume was the manager, said as he shook Quatre's hand. "Your usual room is ready for you, as your driver ordered. We hope that your stay tonight will be enjoyable."

Already I didn't like the way this man was kissing up to Quatre, and almost as if he were reading my thoughts, he looked up at me, raised an eyebrow and gave me the once-over, sneering slightly. I raised an eyebrow in return and watched amusedly as the man gave Quatre another smile and escorted us to the penthouse suite.

The room was enormous! It had large windows that led to a large balcony. The bed was the biggest he'd ever seen with the most expensive-looking bed clothes he'd ever laid eyes on. The room was also furnished with a couch, a TV, and a coffee table as well as a desk, a couple of chairs and two bedside tables. On the coffee table, there was a freshly laid out fruit basket and on a little rolling cart by the bed was a bottle of Champaign, a plate of chocolate-coated strawberries and a small basket. I couldn't see what was in the basket, but I assumed someone had told the staff that Quatre was brining a guest.

"Please feel free to make yourself at home," Quatre said as he closed the door behind our departing escort.

I nodded and took a seat at the couch, still feeling a little tense at the thought of what I was doing here. I'd never been to such an expensive place in my life and I finally had my little angel talking to me… inviting me here… What was I doing?

"Relax," Quatre said as he came around before me, this time only wearing a pair of sleep bottoms and a really short matching silk robe, with no shirt underneath. I gulped; this had to be a dream. He sat on the couch next to me and handed me a flute filled with bubbly then fed me a strawberry he'd brought over from the cart by the bed.

I chewed on the fruit slowly and almost choked on it when Quatre's lips were placed against mine. He tasted like sweet Champaign and I'm sure I tasted like chocolate strawberry. When he pulled away, he looked up at me, a question in his eyes.

"I won't lie to you, I want you, and I want you bad. I know we don't know each other, but I was hoping we could remedy that…" I said to him, my arms already winding their way around his slim frame. _Vous vraiment êtes un petit ange… _

He smiled at me and leaned in for another kiss, "Why thank you, and that would be lovely, Monsieur Barton."

"Trowa… Please call me Trowa," I whispered, then paused, "H- how did you… Did I say that out loud?"

At his nod, I felt my heart stop in my chest and my breath caught in my throat. What would he think of me now? I'm such an idiot.

Quatre giggled and kissed me gently again, "While I'm not very experienced in the bedroom, I'm a far cry from an angel. I hope that doesn't bother you too much."

It didn't, but I still felt like an idiot and let him go, trying to scoot back on the couch. I took a deep breath as I buried my face in my hands and exhaled harshly.

"What's wrong?" the sweet little blonde asked me.

I couldn't look at him, but he deserved an answer, "This has to be a dream, and if it is, it's a cruel one. I know I'll never have a chance with you."

"And if it isn't a dream?" he asked gently.

"Then I'll be yours for the night if that's all you want me for."

"Are you really the young man that my sisters described?" he whispered, one hand resting against my shoulder.

"I'm afraid so," I answered, knowing he'd be repulsed by the fact that I was so damn hopeless.

"Are you in love with me?" he asked, a strange note to his voice.

I blinked. Was I in love with him or merely infatuated? "I… I... Yes," I finally answered.

"I see…" I looked up at him, an odd sort of malice marring his angelic features. "I could easily use you and hurt you. If you really loved me, you'd let me use you and allow me to throw you away."

I was confused, why was he acting this way? "Yes, you could easily use my feelings for you against me, and I'll allow you to so, but I won't be tossed aside."

"How do you know that?" he asked. "I could very well do it. I'm a very powerful man."

I looked into his bright aquamarine eyes and gently cupped his face, "Because you're eyes tell me so. Heero wouldn't speak so highly of you if that was the way you truly were."

He smiled at me, all malice gone, then and pulled me off the couch. "In that case, I want you to know that this isn't something I normally indulge in, but tonight, I can't seem to control myself."

He began stripping me, his hands everywhere at once, ridding me of every stitch of clothing I had on. My brain was too foggy to protest (not that I wanted to) and by the time I realized I was naked, he had pushed me onto the bed. He climbed in shortly after, ridding himself of only the short robe, the silk pants still on his thin frame.

He leaned in and kissed me feverishly, his hands caressing my skin. I gently removed his silky pants and traced the soft contours of his body. He moaned and sat up, reaching for the covered basket on the cart that had been brought in earlier.

As he pressed two items into my palm, I realized what the mysterious basket contained. I flushed a little and gave him another kiss, this time, preparing him for an evening he'd never forget.

* * *

**Heero POV**

When I woke up the next day, Duo was still in bed with me, which was a surprise in itself since he'd never been in bed by the time I woke up. Deciding that I liked the position we were currently in, I felt it best not to move and just enjoy the time we had together like this. In our sleep we had apparently managed to remain spooned together. Duo's arm wrapped around my waist, his body pressed flush against my back, and one of his legs slipped between mine.

Okay, the last part was a little unsettling, but I was warm and I felt safe. I finally felt like this was where I belonged and where I felt I could spend the rest of my life.

I had fallen back asleep when I felt Duo stir; his hand had slipped up my shirt and was teasing my nipple. At first, I thought I was still dreaming, but then his hand moved. I jumped as I felt his hand move down and caress my spandex-clad hip, then thigh, then inner thigh…

"Duo…" I moaned, wanting him to stop and wanting him to continue at the same time.

I felt his lips on my neck before I heard his soft whisper, "Do you want me to stop, koi?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

In an instant his hand was gone and he was off the bed, headed for the bathroom.

"Duo, please come back!" I cried out, nearly panicking.

Duo stopped, but didn't face me, "I can't, Heero. I don't trust myself to be in that bed with you."

"Duo, please?" Why was I begging? He had just been about to molest me… why was I encouraging him? _Maybe it's because you _want _him to._

"If I get back in bed with you, I'll end up embarrassing myself even if I don't give in and take you like I want," he said in warning, those indigo eyes making me melt on the spot.

I nodded, "That's acceptable. I…" I paused, I knew I was turning bright red, but I couldn't help it. I wanted him to know that I wanted to be near him. "I…"

"What do you want, Heero? Tell me." I looked up, Duo had taken a few steps towards the bed where I sat, his gaze hungry.

"I want to feel you touch me…" I whispered. "I … I don't think I'm ready to go all the way… but… can't we compromise?"

I felt like such an idiot saying that. I sounded… I don't know what I sounded like, but it was pathetic.

"Anything you want, Heero." With that, he came back to the bed and held me. His lips caressed my neck and his hands caressed my body. I moaned and gave into the sweet sensations that fueled the heat rising within me, happy to have Duo be the one to provoke such emotions within me. I felt Duo strip off my shirt, but I didn't complain. His talented hands and the feel of his now loose hair against my skin was pure bliss.

I felt him lay me back onto the bed, stripping his sweatpants as he did, causing me mild alarm, but by then I was so far gone, I didn't care what he did so long as he didn't stop.

"If I go too far, let me know…" he whispered. "As it is, I plan on ruining those shorts you're wearing…"

I didn't have the opportunity to ask what he meant by that as his mouth invaded mine, and robbed me of any logical thought. I felt his hot, hard manhood pressing against the apex of my legs, grinding against the smooth spandex I still wore. I spread my legs in invitation, welcoming the friction he provided us both while undulating my own hips out of sheer reflex.

Duo was absolutely amazing that morning, and within a few short moments of the instigation, Duo made good on his promise to 'embarrass' himself as he couldn't make himself last longer than he did. Not that it mattered; I too was so unbelievably aroused that my endurance was also found lacking.

As he lay back down with me, panting, I couldn't help but get this warm feeling in my chest. It was quite unlike anything I'd ever felt before, and I'm sure I'll never feel it with another.

Could it be? Is this love?

* * *

Jess' Rant: 

I know, I know… I've been out for months and I'm not very happy with myself for it, just so you all know. I've been working about 33 hours a week, I'm taking 12 hours at school, and I have an online class to complete by May 5th… add to that my home life and you get a very tired author. Thanks to MorningGlory and especially EmoCloud for getting me to write this. So, if any of you are still out there and are happy I posted anything, thank these two loyal reviewers who made this chapter possible.


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize for not putting the translation last chapter. I realize that it probably wouldn't be that hard to figure out what it meant, but some of you might want the translation anyway:

_Vous vraiment êtes un petit ange…_

You (formal) really are a little angel…

* * *

**Indigo Eyes**

**Chapter 11**

**TQ**

When I awoke the next morning, I was a bit sticky and uncomfortable, but thinking upon last night's events - it was well worth it. I stretched, feeling some of my joints crack merrily, then it registered that I was the only one on the bed.

Sitting up, I looked around and noticed mon ange sitting at the small table, having a simple breakfast and reading the paper.

"Good morning," I said as I got out of bed.

He looked over at me, and smiled, "Bon jour, Trowa."

I smirked, he had an excellent accent. "Do you mind if I use your shower?" I asked as I disentangled myself from the sheets.

"Go right ahead," he said, "If you don't mind, may I please know your clothing sizes? I have clothes here because I come so often, but you don't have an extra set of clothes. I was just about to call someone to bring you something suitable from the hotel gift shop."

I blinked, "That's not really necessary…" The look he gave me brooked no argument and I told him what he wanted to know. He could be such a pushy little thing. He then ushered me into the bathroom and left me to it, but not before he let me know that we had something very important to discuss when I got out.

I washed in the blissfully warm shower, basking in the memory of last night. If all this turned out to be a dream, it wouldn't even matter. This was the happiest I'd been in a very long time.

Turning off the water, I dried myself off and wrapped myself in the terrycloth robe left for me. When I stepped out of the shower, Quatre beckoned me to sit in front of him and encouraged me to share the breakfast he'd ordered for us.

"How much will it take for you to not talk to the press about last night?" Quatre asked matter-of-factly causing me to nearly drop the piece of toast I was buttering up.

"E-excuse me?" I asked.

He folded the paper so as to show a certain section and showed it to me. "Who is Winner's Mystery Man?" was the headline with a picture of us both leaving Maxwell's opening. There was also a picture of us entering the hotel and a close-up of us holding hands. Scanning the article, there was plenty of speculation, but no concrete facts, but the idea that people followed us made my stomach turn.

"As you can see, we were spotted. I have a reputation to protect and I refuse to be stamped as a promiscuous and irresponsible man. So," he leaned back in his chair, sipping his herbal tea, "how much is it going to cost me to keep last night out of the tabloids?"

I felt hurt. Really hurt by what he was saying. He thought I'd go blab to the press about last night? I read over the article again, this time a little more slowly when it dawned on me who I'd spent the night with. Right there in black and white, was a description of the man I had sitting before me. He was the richest man on earth and in the colonies, he had a corporate empire and he was the youngest multi-billionaire in corporate history.

Slowly, I put the paper down and looked back up at him. He had a right to be worried; it would be bad for business if the events of last night got out. He couldn't afford to look irresponsible and I respected that.

"It won't cost you anything, Mr. Winner." I said, keeping my voice as neutral as possible, even if my heart was breaking. I was just a one-night-stand.

He shook his head and put his little teacup down on the table, "I can't accept that."

"Why?"

He looked at me with an almost pained expression, "If I can't buy your discretion, I have no guarantee that you won't talk to the press."

"I won't talk."

"What do you want in exchange? Name your price."

I looked down and took a sip from my glass of orange juice, "All I want is the chance to see you again."

Apparently, that gave him pause. He stared at me with those beautiful eyes looking as though they were about ready to pop out of his head. "You know that you could have made a lot of money just then, don't you?" I nodded. "And you still want to see me despite the fact that I just finished treating you like a prostitute?"

I shrugged, "I know what it's like when you have to do things to keep your business going. I understand why you did what you did."

He smiled at me and reached for my hand, "Remind me to thank Heero for introducing us."

I smirked, "I will. So… does this mean I'll get to see you again?"

"Most definitely."

"Good."

* * *

**_(Jess' rant: WARNING! Lemon scene ahead! Angst! Kay, my conscience is clear.)_**

**Heero POV**

I woke up sticky and feeling generally dirty. As I got up, I noticed that yet again, Duo was not in bed with me. Sighing I went to my drawer, pulled out some fresh clothes and then hit the shower.

I felt delirious. Duo had touched me, he'd kissed me, he'd held me and I felt all the more special for it. I found I was more lost in my thoughts than I expected when I belatedly realized I was not the only one in the bathroom. I'd failed to notice the towel that was laid out, the water and steam from the shower, and the velvety voice coming from behind the curtain. It wasn't until I'd stripped and pulled back the curtain, lost in my thoughts and came across the delectable visage of a wet, naked Duo that my awareness snapped back to the here and now.

"If you wanted to join me, you should have said so," Duo purred, the surprise at being walked in on fading from his face instantly.

I suddenly felt embarrassed and tried to back away, but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the shower with him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips at my neck as the warm water cascaded down my skin, sensitizing every nerve end. I nearly melted into a puddle of goo at his feet.

"You don't have to leave, Hee-chan. I rather like the company."

I felt his lips on mine, his tongue teasing me until I granted it access. His taste was so uniquely Duo and so incredibly sweet that I let myself go. I draped my arms over his shoulders and began kissing back fervently. His hands meanwhile, strayed from their position around my waist to travel up my back and then back down, cupping my ass and caressing my thighs. The touch of his fingertips on my skin was enough to frazzle my thoughts and make me crave more of his caresses.

Suddenly, I felt something cool and slick against my backside. I tried to break the kiss to see what he was doing, but one of his hands had fisted in my hair and refused to let me break contact for more than an instant to catch my breath. Meanwhile, the other hand was teasing my entrance, his fingers demanding to be let in. He teased me and coaxed one of my legs to wrap around his waist as his fingers slipped into my body, stretching me.

Duo pressed my back against the shower wall and pinned my hands above my head with one of his, the stream of kisses never ending, intoxicating my senses. It wasn't until I felt the blunt head of his erection that I began to panic. Was this really happening do me?

"Duo…" I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Yes, Heero?"

"Don't…" I gasped as I felt him pushing in. "… Stop…" I could feel it stretching me as he entered.

"Don't worry, baby… I won't." With that, he pushed into me all the way, making me cry out, tears stinging my eyes. I wasn't ready for this step yet.

"DUO!" I cried as he settled into me.

"Hee-chan…" He purred. His mouth captured mine and he began moving again. His hand released mine to grab hold of my hips, and even though I wanted to push him away, I held on to his shoulders for fear of falling. His hands had grabbed hold of my thighs and had forced my feet from their position on solid ground, leaving me no choice but to cling to his muscular body.

I wanted to hit him, to push him away, I wanted to stop this, but I couldn't bring myself to. I wasn't ready and yet, I didn't want to hurt Duo by denying him again.

I felt Duo wrap a slicked hand around my own semi-hard erection and gasped as he brought it to complete attention. His hand teased me from without as his own hardened member teased me from within. All too soon, I came helplessly in his arms, choking back a sob that was muffled by the tongue that relentlessly invaded my mouth. It was moments later that I felt Duo release in me and a short while after that, he released me from my pinned position against the wall.

He helped clean me up, but never noticed the tears that slipped from my eyes and were washed away by the warm water of the shower.

* * *

Jess' Rant:

Hate me yet? Good. What should I do to these poor boys next? Any suggestions?


	12. Chapter 12: Owari

Thank you to all the lovely people that have reviewed me. This story would have never been finished had it not been for you. That's right, the story is over. This is the last chapter, and I only hope it's up to par. Enjoy!

* * *

**Indigo Eyes **

**Chapter 12: Heero POV**

Duo helped clean me up after that. He kissed my neck tenderly and gently washed away all traces of what was done. It was hard to put together what had just happened. Did it just happen? Was I dreaming it? No. It was real. But… why?

Why would he do this? Why would he hurt me like this? Granted, he hadn't been rough, but I had asked him to stop. He said he'd wait until I was ready. He lied to me.

After a few more moments of gathering my wits about me, I exited the shower and put on my fresh clothes. What was I going to do now? _Should I tell someone? Maybe I should call Quatre and have him pick me up_. I was wary of being under the same roof as Duo, but did I want to leave him?

"Heero?" Duo asked as I walked out of the bathroom leaving him to wrap a towel around himself.

I didn't turn around. I went straight for his bedroom and to the drawer that had been afforded me. I needed to get out of here. Calling Quatre was starting to look better and better.

"Heero? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Duo's voice sounded worried as he came closer to where I was stuffing my things into my ratty old bag. "Heero… What are you doing?"

I couldn't look up and I couldn't answer. In an instant, Duo was right next to me. He grabbed hold of my biceps and turned me to face him. He tilted my face up to him and I could no longer avert my gaze. When I looked up into those beautiful eyes, I was vaguely surprised to see a certain degree of shock registering on his handsome face.

"Please, Heero… talk to me. Did I hurt you? Please, tell me what to do to… tell me what I did so I can fix it!" He looked desperate. One hand traveled to my face and wiped away an errant tear I didn't know had escaped.

"You… lied," I managed to choke out.

His hand stilled on my face, "What?"

"You said you'd wait for me… you… you said you wouldn't force me…" I was shaking now. The shirt in my hands was fisted into a knot, and Duo looked like I had just punched him in the stomach.

"No… don't tell me that…" he seemed to be shaking too, then again, it could have just been me shaking too hard. "You told me not to stop…"

I looked up at him, this time furiously glaring at him, "I said 'Don't' then I told you to stop."

Duo's knees gave out from under him just then as he stared dumbly into space. "What have I done?" He whispered, more to himself than anyone. I shoved the shirt I held in my hands into my bag when I felt Duo's arms come around my waist, his forehead buried into my hip. "Please Heero… don't leave me…"

I couldn't help the twinge I felt in my chest at the broken sound of his voice. I couldn't help but melt a little at the image of guilt-ridden grief Duo made as he desperately tried to keep me from leaving.

Why couldn't I just ignore him?

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the top of his head, he didn't mean to hurt me… perhaps I was overreacting?

"Please, Heero… forgive me. I'm so sorry. I… I didn't… I know I don't deserve to be given another chance… please; I never meant to hurt you." I could tell he was crying now and the wet spots on my hip were proof enough that he was shedding a few tears of his own.

I ran my fingers through his hair and couldn't help but smile a little. The bathroom incident hadn't been so bad… I actually enjoyed it, now that I know Duo wasn't trying to hurt me, I can admit it.

I reached down and tilted Duo's face up and away from my hip, "I'll stay."

The pure look of adoration and relief radiating from Duo's face was priceless. I knew then that I could never leave the man kneeling before me. I knew I loved him and nothing could change that.

I leaned down and kissed him softly. "I love you, Heero," he whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

That is how my life changed forever. That is how I met and grew to love the man named Duo Maxwell. Our first time together was anything but romantic, but I think I love him more for it, despite the initial hurt I felt. Perhaps I'm not the sanest person to stay with someone that took what he did from me, but love is not the most rational of subjects.

Have you ever had one of those days where you just know everything is going to change? Something cataclysmic happens and you know that from that moment on, there's no turning back.

I had one of those days when I met Duo Maxwell.

I wouldn't trade that day for anything.

**OWARI!**


End file.
